User talk:RockSunner
Hi there, RockSunner! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 17:46, April 6, 2011 Rollback Hi! Do you plan on being a regular here? Because if so then you rightly deserve rollback rights (yes, that was bit redundant, LOL). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC I would like to keep contributing here regularly. Thanks for the offer. RockSunner 02:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :You now have rollback. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of giving ShrooboidBrat rollback given how reliable he is. Although I think rollback might be for regulars. What do you think? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he's regular enough that it's a good idea. The nice thing about rollback is that if several people have it we can discourage vandals better. No vandal likes to see their "work" instantly removed. RockSunner 04:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Mi-Lee She did live there for a brief period. Although it may not count as proper citizenship. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it doesn't count, but your mileage may vary. I don't usually put this tag on someone who is just visiting the town (for example Mr. Wang is not a citizen). RockSunner 18:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re I was counting the Blakes there were on the page until you added the 2 others. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Woman and Tiger painting To be honest it just looks like decoration. There's nothing really notable about it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm blowing it up into something it's not, but it looks to me like Angel Dynamite as a fantasy warrior. If she picked that painting it says something about her character, that she's more than just a DJ. Possibly she's out for vengeance on the people who made the old Mystery Inc disappear. It's more than I would put in the wiki, but I did a fanfiction where it was a clue that she and Angie were Mr. E. RockSunner 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :It does look like Angel Dynamite, but saying the picture is a clue to her being Mr. E is rather speculative basing it on your own fanfiction. Apart from maybe a transition between scenes, has it been shown in any 'clue' form? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd have to track all appearances more carefully, but so far I think it has just been a background item, not highlighted as a "clue." RockSunner 12:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot Thank-you for all your hard work, attention to detail and commitment to this wiki. You've made some wonderful contributions and have been a really big help, your doing great. Thanks once again. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! RockSunner 00:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie Can you merge Mystery in Persia with Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie because you accidently created a duplicate? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :All right, I'll look into that. RockSunner 23:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox In the character infobox could you change it so that a section (such as "family") only appears if you fill it in? Thanks! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :That will take a little research into how templates work. I'll see what I can do. RockSunner 19:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I think we may be missing some special kind of template(s) for hiding sections. Maybe you could look further into this? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::It's working now. I just used HTML for the table and then used the conditional template tricks. RockSunner 00:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw that, but some wikis have been able to do it without the "". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you know which wikis can do that I can take a look a their code. RockSunner 00:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Smallville and Young Justice are a couple. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Tony Todd Well if Tony Todd does voice the character, he certainly isn't credited for it. Given what he's done over the years it seems odd that he wouldn't be. Who knows?... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Baghead Not sure about "Baghead". It would be like giving one for "Officer Knotts". There's very little difference. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :We almost always create a page for a character in disguise. "Baghead" is a ridiculous, transparent disguise, but at least Sheriff Stone thought he was disguising himself. RockSunner 04:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Images Where do you happen to get your pics of actors and crew from, and do you ask for them or just take them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't asked permission to get them -- that may be a problem. Many are from IMDB. RockSunner 00:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if taking ones from Amazon is allowed? Perhaps an external link on the image's page is needed? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::When I can, I've been using "customer images" from Amazon. I should be able to find a replacement for that "look inside" one. RockSunner 20:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::The one with the front and back covers would definitely be copyright. That's why their name is splashed on the front. I might delete it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Go ahead if you like. It was hard to find any images for that particular book, but I don't want to get the site, or me, in trouble. RockSunner 21:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Neither do I, but thanks for your efforts as always. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Scooby-Doo (disambiguation) Either way, she was still disguised -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, it's a minor point. But using the passive conceals what we don't know. She could have been dressed in the costume by 1) Meadow, 2) Scar, 3) Skull, 4) herself, if the costume was designed to be easy to put on. RockSunner 05:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Confusion The info in the Terrorpheum and the Crystal Cove Stadium look a little mixed up such as the Hex Girls performing at both places. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :They did perform in both. First they were at the Terrorpheum. After that was attacked they talked to the Mayor and he moved them to the bigger Stadium, figuring as usual that monsters = good publicity = more money for the town. RockSunner 05:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks from 69.138.58.78! Thank you for adding pictures to some of the articles I have created. They look much better. I also just want to thank you for all your helpful edits to Scoobypedia. I really like the show and I want it to have a good wiki. Keep up the good work! And one more thing: I noticed some vandalism on the Crystal Cove page under "Monsters" making a bad comment that didn't need to be there. I don't know who it was, but it appears that we may have a new source of vandalism, so keep an eagle eye for any bad comments or edits. :You're welcome! No promises I will keep up this pace, but I'll do what I can. RockSunner 02:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Lookalikes Your recent pages/images maybe better suited for a "Unnamed Crystal Cove citizens" page with a recurring citizens section because all of those play incidental and/or cameo parts. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly in some cases, but we already have pages for characters nearly as obscure, such as the Vampire Waitress and the Nauseator Teenager. Deputy Buckner would have been in that category, too, until Dead Justice (episode). RockSunner 05:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The Vampire Waitress has appeared in more than 1 ep and has spoken in more than 1 also, aswell as interacting with all but one of the main cast. She and the Nauseator Teenager have both played a slightly more noticeable role, especially the former. I just don't see the need for passerby characters who have no part in the ep whatsoever, other than a visual ref for fans. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::There's one more I wanted to put in, even more obscure as things stand now but possibly of great significance. I call her the Blonde with a Ruffled Blouse. She is behind Fred in the first Hex Girls appearance (In Fear Of The Phantom), and when the camera comes back to him a little later she is gone, but others around him remain the same. I think she also appears in the same binocular scene as the Don Knotts look-alike, just for an instant (Battle Of The Humungonauts). If we had an unnamed character page I would put her in. But how could we link and refer to these folks if we put them all on one page? Can we do "Unnamed Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated character#Don Knotts (lookalike)|Don Knotts lookalike"? ::::For the more noticeable appearances either because they're based on a character from another series and/or celebrity then it should look like this: : In page form: :Heading|Don Knotts (lookalike)|Heading :Heading|Cass Elliot lookalike and so on For any other smaller characters who have appeared in a recurring role role or not: :Heading|Others|Heading : In link form: :Unnamed Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated character#Don Knotts lookalike :Unnamed Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated character#Cass Elliot lookalike and so on For any other smaller characters who have appeared in a recurring role role or not: :Unnamed Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated character#Others -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Look, I'm really embarrased about this, but I haven't been a contributor for that long, and I still don't know how to rename pages and move them. Do you know how? -- 69.138.58.78 :I think you have to create a real User ID first. Then the Edit button will have a working drop-down menu with a rename option. RockSunner 18:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler templates We need spoiler templates for upcoming episodes and/or films that haven't been aired/released yet and for the new characters featured in them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Spoiler templates? Interesting. Do you have any ideas for what you want? RockSunner 01:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::A spoiler page will promote vandalism. What I meant was, was that a template box would be at the top a page indicating that the subject was based on something that hasn't aired or been released yet. As such anything on this wiki should be taken as a grain of salt (or is it with a grain of salt?) as this is not a legitimate source of information and is subject to change until the episode or film brings the truth. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::All right, that kind of template sounds reasonable. That said, all the info I put up comes from a copy of the Phantosaur movie I saw posted on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-291JcPlzug&feature=watch-now-button&wide=1 RockSunner 04:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I know, but like everything from them it's only available for American viewers. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deacon Carlswell vs Mr. Carswell While neither played a large part themselves, Alice May did use Carlswell in her excuse and apparently adapted the Creeper costume for her own usage. So yeah, go ahead. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Big categories Isn't the Category:Characters also pretty general? If there's going to be a master category of all categories, one of genders would be smaller right? Ty 13:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah I see your point, it would be a lot of work... couldn't it be done if there were a disclaimer like "this is not an exhaustive list and there may be other characters of this gender not yet in the category". What do you think of a more conservative project to begin with like Category:Fathers or Category:Mothers? They would be gender-based but much smaller since far fewer characters are parents. I got the idea since I wanted to list all the ghoul school dads in the first one. Obviously sons/daughters wouldn't make any sense since that applies to everyone born. Ty 13:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:On Hiatus Well, until then then have a great summer and hope to see you back here soon. If one of the next things you could do is update the Manual of Style so it can be put on the main page. Then you can be an admin, not that you don't already deserve it, but it would be a big help before you become one. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess what you mean is to update it so it refers to the right templates, etc. I don't think I will have time to do a complete job before I leave, but I'll take a look at it. RockSunner 02:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, to update it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Fester vs. Uncle Fester I was wondering, do you know if the term uncle is used in the Scooby ep? He says Fester when he first appears, but perhaps it's used in the credits or something? I'm watching and haven't gotten to end yet. Tyc 06:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Towards the end: "It's Uncle Fester's laboratory." "Remember what Uncle Fester makes in his laboratory? Fireworks." RockSunner 12:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! Warped I deleted Scooby-Doo! Warped. The only thing I could find with both Warped & Scooby-Doo in the same sentence is this Youtube video relating to Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Reviews I like the reviews section. But maybe "Reception" might sound better? Episodes, films, games, etc. could use this too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :All right, I'll make the section "Reception" instead. I like Ray Tate reviews of DC's "Scooby-Doo!" comics; he writes well and knows his material. Unfortunately DC seems to have lost him as a subscriber with their miserable whole-issue reprint streak of issues 136-140 (I base that on his review of #136). There are sure to be other good reviewers out there we can find, and for other items than comics, too. RockSunner 20:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, dear. WB (for those who don't know, own DC) does the same with their Scooby DVDs. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:One-off characters and subcategories I thought you would like to know that I replied. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin If you can give an answer about the "One-off characters" cats/subcats & what's on the forums then I'll definitely give you admin rights. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think I've answered all the questions now. Let me know if I missed any. :) RockSunner 02:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, yes I think that's about it. I just hit "Publish" when it said it had changed in the meantime. You now have admin & crat rights (for some reason they're separated). I hope it didn't feel like I was holding it over you or something, I just wanted us to be on the same page, so to speak. Enjoy! :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, Anythingspossibleforapossible! I didn't feel like you were holding it over me. It was a good reminder that I hadn't gone back to answer your question about the one-offs. RockSunner 03:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) File:Shirley McLoon.png Could you get a replacement pice of Shirley McLoon because it has the Youtube logo on it? Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The image has been replaced. :) RockSunner 03:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editor Use the Special:Contact form , there is an area for bug reports. :-) - Wagnike2 17:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't remember exactly how to do it so you may have to play about with it a bit, but if you go to "My preferences" from the drop down menu from your name at the top right hand corner, then "Editing" & untick "Visual editor" which should be right at the top then you automatically use source mode. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :That's working, thanks. RockSunner 18:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm turning the visual mode back on, because it's a lot less typing when adding categories. RockSunner 19:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Defaultsort on categories I don't think defaultsort applies to categories. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see it either way. When a category is listed under another it can look a little strange without it. But it leads to another question. When we say we're going to alphabetize the categories does that mean treating them as if they had a defaultsort, as in "The New Scooby-Doo Movies" -- does that sort under "The" or "New"? RockSunner 00:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Good question. I guess for simplicity it could go under "The", but I guess that's something we'll have to agree upon. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Let's keep it simple, then. It might even be possible to automate the sorting if we get really good with bots someday. RockSunner 19:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Dog.jpg & Rest In Pizza.jpg As much as I appreciate your images I'm just not loving Diamond Dog.jpg & Rest In Pizza.jpg even less because you can see the desk & whatnot. If you could provide better versions then that would be great. :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::They were uploaded by another user and were even worse before I fixed them (rotated 90 degrees). I may be able to find better ones, eventually. RockSunner 19:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I think they should just be deleted until then because they look terrible. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Obliteratrix No, they actually showed that when she was explaining how she pretended to blow up the Mystery Machine.--Marhawkman 15:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember seeing anything like that in the episode, but I may have missed it. I'll take your word for it. Even if she did hide all her weapons that way, it still seems like some high-tech was involved to make them seem to suddenly appear in her hands, whether it was small invisibility fields, automatic propulsion systems on the weapons, or whatever. They (and we) would have seen her scooping them up otherwise. RockSunner 16:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::hmm.... *rewatches ep* Okay, I seem to have gotten the scene were she's getting supplies in the Quests' lab confused with the scene in the trainyard... never mind.--Marhawkman 19:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Diabolical Disc Demon Good work on adding the pages & pics for this ep. :) Maybe it's me, but did you notice how almost all of the Decade Records employees were introduced with a first and last name (except for Joe). Did you also notice how the opening scene looked very anime-ish, especially when Tony was sweating? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks; I like the episode and thought it deserved more coverage. It's good for us when everyone has full names. I didn't notice -- were there anime-style sweat-drops on Tony? RockSunner 15:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguations I'd rather have the disambigs the other way around. For example, "Li See Lion (story)", & the character page just be "Li See Lion". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::All right. I can do it tomorrow. RockSunner 08:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Scooby Doo Team Future I am in search of a episode where we see the future of the Scooby Doo team. ( I guess that was a movie) It was showing a bad future where the crew was in a gas station ? in a deserted place.I really dont know in which but I am sure that I watched at Cartoon Network.These are as far as I can remember.Thank you for helping.If you dont know where should I ask ?